


I'm Not That Girl

by JoshNeku



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, No pairs ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet that I thought of while watching the cutscene before Zelda's sleep time. One sided ZelImpa. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that cutscene between Link and Zelda before Zelda goes to sleep and I noticed Impa sort of spying on them...
> 
> and since I'm a ZelImpa fan (For Skyward at least) I noticed how Impa looked...a bit sad. Maybe jealous too?
> 
> Whatever it was, this idea came from it. :3 So I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> I don't own LoZ. :/
> 
> Please read and review. :)

Impa watched silently from her perch on the window as Zelda explained to Link that she was Hylia reborn and that she had used Link.

Lied to him for her own gain.

She kept apologizing to the young hero.

The Sheikah silently watched as Zelda described what had happened to her after her landing on the surface.

She felt…jealous.

The two appeared to be close; though it was only natural as Zelda had explained that she and Link had been childhood friends.

But that didn't stop the bitter feeling from constricting Impa's throat.

She was a Sheikah; she wasn't supposed to experience such feelings.

But she hated it. Hated that the two seemed closer than she and Zelda had become after the few weeks that they had spent together helping the goddess reborn remember her past life.

It didn't feel fair to Impa. She was certain that she knew more about Zelda than Link did.

She knew that she shouldn't have been thinking of such things, but she….wanted Zelda.

To be truthful, she craved the young goddess's attention.

But she knew that it wasn't possible for her to have the goddess reborn to herself.

The Sheikah closed her eyes.

Because she wasn't the one; she was never meant to be with Zelda.

Impa turned and silently walked down the stairs to leave her charge and the hero alone.

**Author's Note:**

> No, don't leave, Impa! D:
> 
> Uhh...I have nothing else to say except flames will be used to power up my sword!
> 
> Please read and review. :3


End file.
